Revenge
by babygurl-x
Summary: She wanted revenge after he killed her father, and would stop at nothing to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

**She wanted revenge after he killed her father, and would stop at nothing to get it.**

Applying the deep red lipstick to her lips, she finally finished her make up ready to work her shift. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wore black stocking with red bows on the top, a red and black baby doll which showed her perfect curves and displayed just the right amount of cleavage. Her hair was down and wavy, and her makeup was smouldering, all together she was oozing sex appeal. Sighing as she knew that her shift was starting, she bowed down her head and remembered why she was doing this.

_Stacy Keibler was just four years old, wearing a black dress and holding onto her father's hand, Gary Keibler. The two of them walked into a room filled with people, most of who were crying and offering their condolences. Stacy held onto her father's hand tighter as they made their way closer towards a dark oak wood coffin. She looked up at her father and for the first time ever saw sadness on his face, as he said goodbye to the person in the coffin. Her father then picked her up._

_"Stacy it's time to say bye to mummy now, she's going to heaven"_

_Looking down at the coffin was Stacy's mother, Patricia Keibler. She wore a red gown and looked beautiful like she always did, her blonde locks flowing down and her lips red as rose, and her eyes were closed._

_"Why's mommy sleeping daddy?"_

_Her dad choked down the tears that were threatening to spill and kissed his daughters head._

_"Why's mommy leaving us and going to heaven? Did I do something wrong?"_

_"Stacy this is not your fault, never blame yourself. Your mum isn't going to wake up Stacy and so she has to go to heaven, where God will take care of her"_

_"Daddy I don't want her to go"_

_"Neither do I, but sometimes we have to say bye to the people we love"_

_"I hope God takes good care of her"_

_"He will"_

_"Bye mommy"_

Stacy had always lived a charmed life, her father had always given her what she wanted, always sent her away to the best boarding schools, and always protected her by having a team of security constantly watch her, but one thing he never gave her was answers. Why did she need security watching her, why did he send her to boarding schools away from him, and where did his money came from.

_Stacy was eighteen and finally had finished her last year at the boarding school her father sent her to. She was sat in the back of a Range Rover her father had sent for her to be picked up in driven by a member of his security team, Dave._

_"Take it dad couldn't come" Stacy said rolling his eyes_

_Dave shook his head_

_"Tied up with business again?" Stacy sighed_

_"I'm afraid so"_

_After the two hour journey Stacy finally arrived home, but straight away something didn't seem right. The black gates and been driven into, Dave drove further along and the windows were smashed and the front door was no longer there._

_"Stacy" Dave said turning around to look at her as he loaded his gun, he then pulled out a blade and handed it to Stacy "I need you to take this and go to the safe house"_

_Before Stacy or Dave had the chance to exit the vehicle, two men had emerged from out of nowhere. One of the men who had short black hair pulled opened the driver's door and dragged Dave out, he then pulled out his gun and shot Dave dead, causing Stacy to scream in fear, but her screams were muffled by the second man who had entered the car. His hand was covering her mouth, Stacy was trying to break out of his hold but it was no use as he was too strong for her. The man with short black hair then climbed into the driver's seat and proceeded to drive away from the house. Stacy now had tears streaming down her face. This morning she woke up happy to be going home, now she was being kidnapped and had no idea why. Realising she still had the blade in her hand she tried to conceal the weapon. The man, whose hand had been covering Stacy's mouth, had now removed his hand. Stacy turned to face him and was surprised by how young and handsome this man was. He had short brown hair and a well-built physic, but his eyes were ice blue, and showed no signs of fear. _

_"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed_

_The man looked down at Stacy and smirked "Because we need to teach your daddy a lesson"_

_"Why, what's he done?"_

_"Are you aware of where daddy's money comes from?" He asked "The money that has brought you the big house you live in, the fancy cars you drive in" he then paused and brought his hand to her dark brown locks pushing them out of her face, then moved it down to the strap of the blue playsuit she wore "The money that pays for clothes that you wear"_

_"He's a businessman" she whispered, which both men to erupt into laughter._

_"You'll find out soon enough what kind of 'businessman' your father really is" replied the man before he pulled out of cloth and put it over the young brunette's mouth causing her to pass out._

_Stacy awoke to darkness and felt that her wrists and feet were restrained by what she didn't know. She had never been so scared before and didn't know why this was happening to her, they wanted to teach her father a lesson but why. A million thoughts were rushing through her head. _

_"Wake up princess" she heard someone say, while they removed something._

_Stacy opened her eyes and realised that she had been blindfolded; her eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the light. She looked down and saw that she was seated on her chair and her wrists were tied to the arms with rope, and her feet were also tied together with rope. She then saw the man with dark hair who had been driving stood in front her with a camera. Then the second man emerged from the door talking on his phone._

_"See, now you either meet me or poor little Stacy will get it" he said as he stood behind Stacy, and began to stroke her hair, causing Stacy to flinch. The man then pressed the phone against her ear._

_"Stacy" she heard the familiar voice say._

_"Daddy" Stacy scream "Daddy please help me. I'm really scared. Why are they doing this?"_

_"Stacy, listen to me everything is going to be okay and I'll tell you everything"_

_The man then pulled the phone away "I mean it Gary; Randy Orton is a man of his word". He then moved in front of Stacy._

_"Such a pretty girl" he said as stroked her cheek causing Stacy to turn away, he then began to untie the ropes and free her. "Let's go and see daddy shall we"_

_Randy had taken Stacy to an abandoned warehouse. As soon as they entered it Stacy saw her father and ran towards him. Gary held onto his daughter almost as if it would the last time he would see her._

_"Listen I'm not what you think I am. Stacy I've done some bad things in life and you're the only good thing. The reason I've never told you anything is because I didn't want you to be involved in any of this and all your life I've done my best to protect you, I didn't want you to suffer the same fate as your mother, all the answers to your questions lie with your aunt Maria"_

_Randy came over and pulled Stacy away from Gary. He pulled out a gun from his back pocket. "How noble of you save your daughter's life by giving up your own"_

_Stacy looked at Randy "No please" she begged him._

_"Too late princess" he smirked as he pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet brining an instant death to Gary Keibler. "Now I told your father I would spare your life, but that's all I said" he said as he came closer to Stacy. _

_Stacy saw the lust in his eyes and knew she was in danger, she tried to run from him but there was just a wall behind her. Placing her hands in her pockets she felt something in there, it was the blade that Dave had given her. She turned to face him with tears in her eyes._

_"Don't cry" he said as he came towards her, and slowly began kissing her neck. This was Stacy's opportunity. She pulled the sharp object out from her pocket and plunged it into Randy's gut causing him to scream and curse in pain. Without a second thought Stacy made a run for it._

Here she was today parading herself in front of men, but it was all part of her plan to get her revenge on Randy Orton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge**

**She wanted revenge after he killed her father, and would stop at nothing to get it.**

She made her way over to a table full of men carrying a try full of shots. This is what had become of Stacy and she was now working as a waitress/ dancer in a seedy gentlemen's club, but it wasn't just like any other club, this was the club that men who wanted to make business deals would come to, men who were somebody would come to and most importantly a club that Randy Orton and his men would come to. Once she reached the table she bent down and placed the tray on the table, whilst doing so she felt someone slap her behind. Gritting her teeth she began to walk away when she felt someone grab her arm and place her on their lap.

"Not so fast beautiful" he purred as he moved his hand up and down her thigh "We want a dance from you"

Stacy gritted her teeth and moved towards the pole that was positioned in front of them and began to dance around it and grind on it.

The men began wolf whistling and pulling out one hundred dollar bills and throwing them at Stacy. She bent down and picked up her tips when she was done.

"Always a pleasure Lola" the man grinned.

Stacy smirked at the man. She had created a fake identity for herself Lola Salvatore and would use this as a way to get close to Randy Orton. This was part of her plan on how she would get her revenge.

_Stacy was now at her Aunt Marie's house sobbing and telling her everything that had happened. Her Aunt comforted her and told Stacy that she would tell her everything once Gary's funeral had been done. The police never looked into her father's death thanks to the commissioner Ted DiBiase being a close friend of Randy's. _

_Once the funeral was over with Marie sat Stacy down and told her everything. It all started with Stacy's grandfather Henry Keibler, he had turned to this life as an easy way of living and making money. From what her Aunt told her it seemed that he was a ruthless man, he then married the love of his life and a year later they had Marie then Gary. Once Gary was born Henry had been teaching and preparing him to take over and carry on the family name. Stacy was shocked to hear the things her father was involved in; drugs, money laundering, prostitution, and murders the list went on. It was then revealed to Stacy how and why her mother died. Her mother was an undercover FBI agent who was sent under cover, but she fell in love with Gary and when her boss found out he had ordered for her to be killed. Her father's death however was the result of Randy trying to prove himself, after Randy's father Bob Orton had died Randy took over and wanted to show everyone who was in charge now, and he did that by murdering Gary Keibler._

_Once Stacy had all her answers it took her a few days to process all the information and then to decide her next move._

"Lola" she heard someone call. She knew that deep voice instantly it was her boss. "You're required in the VIP room."

Her boss was Hunter Helmsley he was a sick and twisted man who quite frankly scared the living daylights out of her. Stacy strutted over to the VIP room knowing that there was one person in this room and he had specifically requested her. Stacy smirked knowing that her plan was working. She entered the room swaying her hips left to right and stood in front of him.

"You must be Lola" he drawled as he took a sip from his whisky.

"I am, and what can I get you sir?"

"How about a dance"

For the second time tonight Stacy made her way over to the pole and began to perform for him. It was just the two of them in the room and he was watching her with a look she had seen before. A look she had seen when she was just eighteen, and here she was five years later. Within those five years, a lot had changed about Stacy. She was now a little taller standing at 5"11 and her body had filled out giving her curves in all the right places, she had changed the colour of her hair and was now blonde, and her face had lost the innocence. Here she was dancing in front of that man. Randy Orton. She couldn't help but smirk knowing that he had fallen for the bait and it had only taken a few months. After a few minutes he had ordered for her to stop and sit with him. Stacy walked over to him and proceeded to sit on his lap.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked

"Trying to earn a living"

Randy placed his hand on her thigh. "Let me look after you Lola"

Stacy stayed silent and continued to let him move his hand up and down her thigh; he then moved his head closer to her and leaned towards her ear.

She felt his hot breath against her skin "From the moment I first saw you I wanted you, from the moment I spoke to you I wanted you even more and now I will have you"

"Join the queue" Stacy replied

Randy chuckled "I'm Randy Orton, I do anything to get what I want"

He then smashed his lips against hers, as she disgusted as Stacy felt she had to make it seem realistic and kissed him back. Randy pulled away from her.

"Spend the night with me?"

This was her ticket in. "Of course" she replied and began to kiss him again.

The two were now at Orton manor as it was called by many. Stacy didn't have the chance to look around much because her face was currently occupied by Randy's mouth. Once she was in his bedroom she felt herself fall against his bed. He had a four poster bed which consisted of red and white sheets and was made of dark oak. Randy began to remove Stacy's clothes as did she, but she stopped when she had taken off his top and notice something. He had a scar near his gut, Stacy was shocked when she realised that the scar was her doing. She placed her hand over it and started to remember how she had plunged the knife in.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt" Randy said snapping her out of her thoughts

"What happened?" Stacy asked wanting to hear his answer

"It doesn't matter; it's just an old scar."

Stacy began kissing Randy's neck and running her hand over the scar again "Did it hurt?"

Randy started running his hands over her body "Yeah, I lost a lot of blood because of it"

Stacy pulled away "Who did it to you?"

"It doesn't matter they got away, but if I ever see them again I'm going to make them pay." Randy then pulled Stacy closer to him so she was now straddling on top of him "Now as for you I'm going to cause you a great amount of pleasure"

Stacy closed her eyes, she was about to have sex with the man who murdered her father.

"Boss" she heard someone call followed by loud banging on the door.

Randy placed his boxers and some bottoms on and walked over to his door opening the door and pulling it open. Randy glared at the man before him.

"Ted's here to see you, says it's important"

Randy looked towards Stacy "This will just take a moment Lola"

Stacy smiled at him but once he was gone Stacy put the first thing she grabbed on which happened to be Randy's shirt and had a rummage through his stuff, looking to see if there was anything which was worth value or information.

* * *

A/N - Hey thanks to those who have reviewed and read the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and merry christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge**

**She wanted revenge after he killed her father, and would stop at nothing to get it.**

Randy walked down the stairs where he saw the police commissioner and his friend Ted DiBiase stood waiting for him.

"Ted" Randy greeted

"Randy" Ted greeted back and waited for him to come down the stairs. "We've got a problem"

Randy led Ted towards his office. Randy took his seat behind the desk and Ted sat in front.

"What's the problem?" Randy asked bringing up his elbows and resting them on his desk.

"Bryan is dead" Ted replied, it was the next part that Ted was dreading having to tell Randy.

"So now who's in charge?"

"Cena"

Randy didn't say anything and remained silent, processing the name that had just been mentioned. The silence didn't last long when his fists met his desk causing a loud thud.

"Are you shitting me!" Randy yelled "Fucking Cena, that bastard has been on my ass for years. How is in fucking charge, how the fuck did this happen? How the fuck did Bryan die that selfish little fucker!"

"It gets worst" Ted said quietly

Randy looked at Ted his piercing blue eyes were deadly right now.

"He's onto your plan for tomorrow regarding the ship out"

Randy slammed his fist into the table once more "Shit!"

"You'll have to come up with something else. Cena's on my ass as well now"

Randy sighed this was not good. John Cena worked for the FBI and had been trying to bring Randy down for years now. He always failed though because Randy was always once step ahead of him thanks to John's head Daniel Bryan. Daniel was a bent agent who would often take bribes from those he was after. With Bryan now dead Cena had been placed in charge. Randy knew he was coming for him and would stop at nothing to bring him down.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile upstairs Stacy had heard Randy shouting echoing throughout the house but was unable to make out what he was saying. She began to look through some of his draws which were positioned against his far wall and found various types of handguns in his sock draw; she then found drugs in another draw, but sadly nothing of value that she could use against him. Sighing in defeat she went and sat back down on the bed, waiting for Randy to return. _**This isn't going to be easy**_she thought to herself. She saw a gigantic flat screen television hanging from the wall and looked for the control which was on the left side bed stand. Reaching for the control she turned on the television and saw that Randy had CCTV set around his house, looking at the various screens before her she saw nothing of interest, although Randy banging his fists against the table was something that intrigued her.

Ten minutes later Randy arrived back into his room where Stacy or Lola has he knew her was sat waiting for him. The sight before him though was a vision of beauty. Randy stared at the leggy blonde who was wearing his shirt and made it look so effortless her blonde waves were flowing down.

"What kept you?" Stacy asked in a seductive manner

Randy couldn't contain himself anymore. He removed his clothes as he made his way over to where Stacy was sat.

"As stunning as you look in that shirt. I'm afraid what I have planned for you don't involve any clothes."

Stacy smirked although inside this was killing her. She knelt on the bed and grabbed hold of Randy, smashing her mouth against his and bringing him onto the bed. Randy responded by removing his shirt that she wore and tossing it to the side and laying her down on the bed as he positioned himself above her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

John Cena sat in his black range rover stalking his prey. The one that they called the viper Randy Orton. He saw him leave with a blonde girl. Instantly to John something about this girl seemed different to him, she wasn't like the other girls that Randy would go for. Normally they would be all over him, hanging off his arm touching him and begging him and Randy wouldn't make an effort with them as there was just one thing he wanted from them. Whereas this girl she wasn't doing any of that, and Randy was actually making an effort with her. The two of them were actually talking and laughing and joking as they walked arm in arm to Randy's red Ferrari. Randy opened the passenger's door for the woman and closed it once she was seated, he then entered the vehicle. John could hear him revving the engine and then saw him drive off into the night.

John exited his vehicle and made his way into the club that the two off them had just left. Walking over to the bar John took a seat on the stool and ordered a beer. He looked around seeing women with barely anything on and men ogling them.

"What are you doing here?" John heard a voice from behind him

Laughing John turned around "Now is that anyway to greet a client"

"Well your not a client" the man snarled

"Now Hunter you should really learn to keep that temper under control" John then stood from his stool and ordered the man to follow him. They entered a room which said office. John stood and waited for Hunter to take a seat.

"I hear congratulations are in order for you" Hunter said bitterly "Agent Cena"

"Yeah, let's cut the crap" John said wanting to get straight to the point as to why he was here "Who's that girl that Randy just left with"

Hunter leaned back in his seat and smirked "What's it worth?"

"What's it worth!" John laughed repeating what Hunter just said

He looked at him again laughing and Hunter was still smirking. John then pounced on him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Here's what it's worth you not going inside you piece of shit!" John said threatening him

Hunter's smirk was now gone he stood up from the chair he was sat on and went over to his computer turning it on, he brought up a file of the girl John was after.

"Print that for me" John ordered as he studied the screen before him. "Lola Salvatore"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Stacy awoke the next morning with one emotion guilt. She had just slept with Randy Orton the man who she had loathed and despised since she was an eighteen year old girl. **_It's all part of getting revenge,_** she kept telling herself. Turning to her side she saw no one there, but she wasn't alone for long as Randy emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Stacy couldn't help but stare at him and his toned body, as wrong as it felt Stacy was actually liking the sight before her.

"Lola" he greeted "Sleep well"

Stacy smiled "I did thank you"

"Well make yourself at home, I've got some business that I need to attend to" Randy said as he came over to kiss her

"What kinda business?" Stacy asked pulling away

"Nothing that concerns you" Randy grinned at her and began to dress "Wouldn't want you to worry about me"

"And why would I worry about you?" Stacy questioned

Randy was now dressed in a pair of dark black denim jeans, with a blue shirt. He pulled out a pair of black socks from his sock draw and sat on the edge of the bed as he put them on.

"Let's just say I'm not a very nice guy and I don't do very nice things"

Stacy's mouth formed into an o shape. Randy came over to her once more and caressed her face.

"But last night me and you" Randy said gushing "I don't know Lola, there's something between us. You bring out a different side to me, a good side, but it's only there for you"

Stacy was in shock and didn't know what to say. She didn't think Randy was capable of having feelings, so she just leaned in and kissed him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

John arrived at work at 6 am which was earlier than usual for him. He scanned his pass against the door and took his seat behind his desk. Pressing the on button for his computer he waited for it to load, while doing so he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Unfolding the paper he studied it once more. Lola Salvatore was written in bold on the top with a picture of her on the right, and then basic facts and information about her.  
John placed a card into a slot in the keyboard and logged in; he opened a program on his computer. This was a database where he could find out anything about anyone. Typing in the name Lola Salvatore and pressing enter, only 4 results showed up. Clicking on them all John was bemused as to why none of them matched with the one he was trying to find out about. John wasn't about to give up on this, so he entered the address, date of birth. Again nothing matched up. He looked at the picture of the blonde haired girl on the paper. John scanned the paper and trying to see if he could get anything from the face.

This time the system brought something up, but didn't match up to any of the details in front of him. Clicking on the name before him, John was speechless he couldn't believe it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Stacy had spent most of the morning at Randy's although he wasn't able to spend much time with her. Being in this house reminded her of her childhood. He had a pool in the garden somewhere where Stacy would spend most of her summer vacation inviting over her friends and have barbeques. She missed those times. She placed her hands inside Randy's hoody which was far too big for her and looked like a dress on her. Continuing to walk around the premises she came across a photo of Randy when he was younger. In the picture was him, his father and hiss mother. Seeing Randy's father see instantly recognised him, he was someone who her father had done business with.

_"So looks like were all done here Bob" Gary said shaking his business partners hand_

_"Send me some samples and I'll send the money your way" Bob said_

_"Dad" Stacy called as she looked around for her dad_

_"In here" Gary replied_

_Stacy walked over to the study where her dad was sat with some man who was wearing a cow boy hat. Stacy was slightly bemused as to why the man was wearing that but she made her way over the where her dad and his friend were and smiled._

_"Wow is this little Stacy" Bob said looking amazed at her_

_"Not so little anymore she's fourteen now" Gary said as he proudly but his arm around his daughters shoulder_

_"Maybe in a few years we should set her and Randy up" Bob said laughing_

_"That wouldn't be such a bad idea" Gary laughed as well_

Thinking back to that moment Stacy shuddered and had goosebumps. How ironic that her father was once considering Randy Orton has a son in law.

"There you are" came Randy's voice snapping Stacy out of her thoughts "Let's have lunch"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Stacy had finished her lunch with Randy he drove her to work. Randy parked outside the building but before he let Stacy go he gave her one last kiss.

"You don't have to do this anymore. I mean it Lola I want to take care of you"

As much as Stacy wanted to take him up on his offer she knew it was too soon and she needed to wait a little longer "I'll think about it"

"I'll have a word with Hunter as well make sure that no one touches you"

"Thanks" Stacy said with a slight giggle and smile as she exited his Ferrari.

Stacy walked inside the building where she saw Hunter waiting for her.

"Get changed and get yourself in the VIP room" he ordered

Stacy went backstage and changed into a pink and black corset with matching french knickers and black suspenders with black stockings, she then applied her make up and went to the VIP room. Once there she saw a gentleman who had a short brown buzz cut styled haircut, he wore a white shirt and black trousers.  
He said nothing which made Stacy feel uncomfortable; she stood on the platform before him.

"Are you Lola?" He asked

Stacy nodded her head and gripped her hand on the pole.

"Lola Salvatore?"

Stacy nodded her head again "Who's asking?"

"John Cena, agent John Cena" John answered he then pulled out something from his pocket which looked like a badge "FBI"

Stacy froze, what was it he wanted with her, did he know what she was up to.

"Now let's start again, who are you?"

Stacy swung around the pole refusing to look at him.

"Well how about I answer that question for you because you sure as hell aren't Lola Salvatore, but you are in fact Stacy Keibler"

* * *

**Duh duh duh, sorry I just had to leave it at a cliffhanger there. So John now knows who Stacy is, what's he going to do with this information and what does he want from so I thought that this was just going to be a one pairing story but I've thought of I great way to add a little Jorrie into it, which should come in either next chapter or the one after. I've updated some of my older fics as well so I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thanks so much to those of you have reviewed this keep it coming. Please let me know what you think guys by reviewing or PM me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge**

**She wanted revenge after he killed her father, and would stop at nothing to get it.**

Stacy swung around the pole again so this time she was facing away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Stacy denied

"Please don't even bother lying to me, which I know you are doing because why else would you be facing away from me" John spat "I know that your mother was a FBI agent sent undercover and then she fell in love with your father, but she died when you was only four, I know that your father is in fact Gary Keibler, whose death came from the hands of Randy Orton, the guy you're fooling about with, but of course you know that. What I couldn't understand though is why, so I narrowed it down to two things. One your hell-bent on revenge, or two you are an extremely demented person."

"Well either way it's none of your business" Stacy snarled as she jump off from the stage and walked towards the bar to pour herself a drink, she drank a shot to calm her nerves. She then reached down behind the bar, where she found a purple robe which she put on.

"Well you see it is, I want to bring Randy down and so do you. So why don't we team up and bring him down together"

Stacy couldn't help but contain let out a slight laugh.

"What's so funny?" John asked

"I work alone thank you"

"That's a shame, because then it would be awful for Randy to find out who you really are"

Stacy glared at John, knowing that he wouldn't hesitate. "Fine then I'll think about it"

John smirked "Thank you"

Rising from where he sat, John smiled he had accomplished his mission for today and could now get back to the office and concentrate on other matters.

"Wait" Stacy called "You know why I want to bring Randy down, what's your reason?"

"He killed my father" John said and exited the room.

Stacy didn't trust him, but what choice did she have. He knew who she really was and knew that he wouldn't hold back from telling Randy. Sighing she walked towards the manager's office. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in" She heard

Walking in she saw Hunter sat at his desk going through some files, he drew his attention away from them and looked at Stacy.

"What do you want?"

"I've got a headache and period pain" Stacy lied

Hunter waved his hand "Too much information, just go home, you're no good to me then"

Stacy smirked as she made her way back to the locker room to change. She had already made plans which involved her just being Stacy Keibler. She changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, which she wore with a cream peplum top, teamed with nude pumps. She then put on a pair of over sized sunglasses and walked out of the building and catching the first taxi she saw.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

With his hands on the club he started to gently swing it back and forth, shifting his body weight from side to side before he took one big long swing and hit the object in front of him.

"So Alberto whats was that you was saying about being a golf pro" Randy smirked as he managed to get his ball on the green.

"Don't be getting to cocky Orton, we've still got another four holes to go" The man said as he handed his club to his caddy, while he and Randy began to walk along the green.

Randy was having a business meeting with his Mexican associate Alberto Del Rio, business with these two was always discussed on the golf course as it was also a chance for them to unwind.

"So we have a slight problem now" Randy said

"What kind of problem?" Alberto asked

"Cena is now in charge"

"Well we'll just have to make sure we are one step ahead of him"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Randy asked

"You leave that to me Randy, you've saved my ass plenty of times before, now its time for me to return the favor"

The two of them continued the game of golf and once they had finished they went to the bar of the country club. It was an exclusive club where you needed money to enter, currently the bar was quite busy but was full of gentlemen of an older age. Randy and Alberto sat themselves in the far corner of the room away from the others, they began to talk about how they were going to bring a new batch of drugs into the country.

"That should work" Alberto said smirking

"Of course it should, I thought it" Randy grinned

Alberto's phone began to ring he picked it out from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. His face scrunched up as soon as he saw it.

"No thank you" he said as he threw his phone on the table

Randy laughed and looked at the ID "Who's Vickie?"

"The head whore, she's pregnant, keeps claiming it's mine"

"Wouldn't this be like your fourth child?" Randy asked

Alberto nodded his head

"That you know about" Randy added

"Your such a cocky bastard Orton, one day you'll get a taste of this"

Randy shook his head "No Alberto this is the difference between you and me. I'm smart I always know who my women are and where they've been. Besides I think I may have found the one."

"Well it's about friggin time" Alberto said as he raised his glass to congratulate Randy

"I've got such a good feeling about her"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Stacy walked into the restaurant in search of a certain blonde. She scanned over the tables and once she saw them she went over.

"Stacy it's been too long" they said as they stood and hugged the leggy blonde.

"I know Trish"

"Well if you quit that stupid job you're doing then you could just come work for me"

Stacy smiled and picked up the menu "How are things with you?"

"Chris cheated on me, so I got my revenge by sleeping with his best friend Christian"

"Your so bad" Stacy laughed.

"You can hardly talk" Trish smirked "How is that little task of yours going?"

"I'm getting there" Stacy said

"I still can't understand how and why though?"

"Trish the man is evil, he keeps doing bad things and getting away with it. It needs to end"

"I still think you're incredibly stupid but brave to do this. But Stacy just be careful please"

"Don't worry about me Trish, how's the make up business going?"

"Really well" Trish said excited

Stacy and Trish had been friends since their first day at boarding school. The two of them would always be causing mischief which would often land them in trouble but they always managed to dig themselves out. Stacy confided so much in Trish, when her father died and she found out the truth about him it was Trish that Stacy had turned to for support and it was Trish that helped Stacy get her life back on track. The two then continued to catch up.

"Stacy, oh my gosh, look behind you is that Torrie?"

Stacy turned around to see who Trish was talking about. There was a blonde sat by herself. "Yeah that's Torrie Wilson"

Trish stood up "Torrie" she called.

"Trish? Trish Stratus?" She questioned

"How are you" Trish asked and she came over to the person and hugged them.

"I'm good thank you" Torrie said in shock from seeing Trish, she then saw the person that Trish sat with "Stacy, Stacy Keibler?"

Stacy stood up and smiled "Hey"

"Wow, it's pretty obvious that you two would still be in touch. The amount of trouble you guys got up to at school."

"Hey we weren't that much trouble" Trish said defending herself

"My dad made me move school in the ninth grade after the flour bomb prank" Torrie said laughing

"Yeah that was pretty bad, but they had it coming" Trish shrugged "So what's the deal, what brings you here to Chicago? I thought you had left to go to Boise"

"My husband works here" Torrie said

"Your married?" Trish said

"Yeah and a mom too" Torrie gushed

"What about you?"

"I'm a single mom, going through a divorce"

"And you Stacy?"

"No, no kids, no man just living the single life"

"Wow this is so amazing. We must all have a night out some time"

"Defiantly" Trish and Stacy agreed

"Anyway I'd better go, I've just finished a business meeting with a client and now it's time to pick up the kids from their grandparents. My husband is working late tonight, not one of the best things about being married to a FBI agent, but I love him and his job pays the bills so can't complain" Torrie then pulled out something from her bag and handed them to Trish and Stacy. "My number call me when you want to meet up. It was so good seeing you"

"You too" Trish said as she looked at the card.

Stacy looked at the card and she froze_._

"So she's now Torrie Cena" Trish said reading the name on the card.

* * *

Firstly of all thank you to those of you who reviewed, they mean so much to me. Secondly sorry for the slow update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it isn't that long and I've left it at a cliffhanger but I couldn't resist.


End file.
